Cuidado Light, ya dos Shinigami murieron por ella
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Pronto ver por el portal se hizo costumbre en él,desde que la falta de calor humano se comenzó a notar en su mundo así como la necesidad de recordar que hubo alguien que siempre estuvo con él, alguien que lo adoraba, que lo amaba y que lo seguía haciendo


**Homenaje a mi cumpleaños y a mi animé favorito… 1000 palabras exactas (sin contar notas de autor), redactado como one-shot o epílogo de mi obra "Porque sí fuiste el Dios del Nuevo Mundo" (homenaje al cumpleaños de Light). Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

_**.**_**K.**

**.K.**

**.K.**

No supo cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, pero ahora se encontraba viendo el Mundo humano a través de aquel inmenso portal; el Mundo que alguna vez estuvo bajo su poder, que alguna vez controló. Pero ésa no era la verdadera razón del asombro del Shinigami al darse cuenta de su actuar; el verdadero desconcierto era que en vez de mirar la repercusión de Kira en todo el Mundo, se encontraba observando a una bajita rubia durmiendo de lado debido a su abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo. Una risa tenue ahogó sus pensamientos.

_-¿Otra vez viendo a Misa?_ Light se separó casi instintivamente del portal para encontrarse con Ryuk a sus espaldas.

-¿_no estabas jugando póker?_

_-me aburrí… además quería saber qué hacías…_

_-no sólo en el Mundo humano te parecía interesante, aquí también te lo parezco… vaya Ryuk creo que te acostumbraste a mí- _Light bufó con desdén al percatarse de que Ryuk comenzó a observar a quien él estaba vigilando.

-_No seas así Light, por si no lo sabías eres el único Shinigami que recuerda su vida humana._

-_Sí, lo sé. _Light cruzó los brazos mientras volteaba a ver al grupo Shinigami que se encontraba a lo lejos. –_hablan puras idioteces, nadie tiene conciencia más que de haber estado en este mundo-_

_-ni yo mismo sé cómo vine- _dijo Ryuk mientras miraba que Misa tenía dificultades para dormir tranquila.

-_entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué me hiciste recordar? _Light se colocó frente a Ryuk el cual fue obligado a apartar la vista del mundo humano. La mirada de Light más que acosadora, era intrigante.

_-supongo que quería comprobar si era cierto que un Shinigami podía acordarse de su vida como humano, fuiste como mi experimento si lo quieres ver así._

_-¿no habrá sido por otra razón? _Light sacó de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra el relicario de oro que contenía un mechón de cabello dorado y una foto de Misa y de él.

-Ryuk rio perturbadoramente; la típica risa de Ryuk bien conocida por Light, confirmó su respuesta: ninguno de los supuestos que hablaron era la verdadera razón.

-_darte el relicario sólo fue un favor que le debía._

_-y supongo que los ultrasonidos que me envía también son favores que le debes…_

_-en cierta medida sí… aunque ya no pueda tener contacto alguno con los seres humanos, ella sigue dejándome manzanas y yo sólo traigo lo que te deja._

_-entonces dime Ryuk ¿Cuál fue el punto por el que me hiciste recordar?_

-_Light, te hice recordar para que supieras cómo terminaba tu historia; cómo ella te vengaba._

_-Misa… _Susurró Light girando hacia su izquierda para ver a la rubia quien inmediatamente se despertó de aquel ensueño mientras volteaba a ver hacia los lados sintiendo que no estaba sola; con sumo cansancio Misa volvió a recostarse en la cama mientras ambos Shinigami expectantes observaban cómo ella, aún extrañada por la sensación que sentía, volvió a cerrar los ojos no sin antes suspirar el nombre de Light. Light esbozó una sonrisa, ésa era otra de las pocas veces en que Misa podía sentir su presencia; por su parte Ryuk, recordando el porqué ayudó a Misa, comenzó a reírse bulliciosamente causando que Light se molestara por interrumpir su atención en aquel acontecimiento poco frecuente.

-_Sabes Light, siempre me pareció interesante de los humanos todo lo que podían llegar a hacer por poder… los humanos pueden hasta matar a los de su propia especie por poder…_

_-¿Por qué me dices cosas que ya sé, Ryuk? _Los ojos rojos de Light brillaron de enojo.

-_Pues verás Light, verla me recuerda qué tan lejos llega otra de las aspiraciones de los humanos._

_-¿a qué te refieres? El cambio de tema desconcertó a Light quien miraba a Ryuk riendo, mirándolo fijamente._

_-hasta dónde los humanos son capaces de llegar a hacer por amor. _Light volteó inmediatamente hacia el portal, mientras tanto, Ryuk reía interiormente para no arruinar la escena de Light ofuscado observando a Misa quien ahora esbozaba una sonrisa mientras dormía, al ver que Light volvía a enfocarse en lo que hacía hace unos momentos, prefirió irse.

-_Los humanos también podemos llegar a matar por amor… _Light se dijo estas palabras a sí mismo puesto que Ryuk se había marchado; dejándolo a él ido en sus pensamientos, sentado frente al portal observando a Misa mientras sacaba del relicario la nota que Ryuk le entregó en la cual Misa se dirigía a Near advirtiéndole de su hora de muerte y el engaño de hacerlo creer que Kira seguía vivo. Light releyó la nota y esbozo una sonrisa, esa era una de las mejores venganzas que él hubiese podido planear.

Cada vez que se asomaba al portal un sentimiento de satisfacción invadía su ser al observar a aquella chica rubia y su perfecta hazaña; al ponerse a pensar en ella, recordaba que Misa había sido la única persona que siempre le fue fiel, que estuvo dispuesta a morir por él, la única persona en quien había confiado plenamente por la total entrega que ella le hacía y la única persona que no le había fallado. Ahora estaba seguro que Misa no había sido un error en sus planes, sino más bien una aliada en su misión. Pronto aquel portal se volvió costumbre en Light desde el momento en que la falta de calor humano se comenzó a notar en su mundo así como la sensación de necesidad de recordar que hubo alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado… alguien que lo adoraba, que lo idolatraba, que lo amaba y que lo seguía haciendo aún.

El tiempo pasa volando en el mundo Shinigami, tanto así que se pierde la noción de él y de lo que se hace en el transcurso del apesadumbrado devenir de los días, semanas y meses… Pero siempre hay alguien que termina observando las acciones de otros, y sus ojos rojos no dejaban de demostrar entera fascinación por aquel Shinigami.

-_Ten cuidado Light, ya dos Shinigami murieron por ella…_

_**.**_**K.**

**.K.**

**.K.**

**He aquí mi perfecto regalo de Cumple! (BTW espero no haber arruinado el fic) Para quienes lo leen como historia nueva; la venganza de Misa se encuentra en la fic que mencioné anteriormente. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia o comment estaré agradecida presionen el link abajo. (Especialmente si se entiende a pesar de no leer la otra fic). ¡Gracias!, sayonara…**


End file.
